Grapes for the King
by FailingDemi
Summary: Wine was evil; Grapes were good. Either way, Tamaki would be noble enough to be the one fed grapes, and Kyouya would be the one wicked enough to drink wine. -ONESHOT;TAMAKYOU;LIGHT FLUFF;SHINE CHALLENGE-


A/N: I really shouldn't be showing my face here. XD; I've neglected this account for like almost half a year. I wonder how much people remember me. 8D Well, just to let you know, my writing is a bit...kind of messed up. After not writing for a long while, I decided to since I'm doing challenges again. :D

Yes people, SHINE is back on! This time it's not ALL about Ouran, but it has extended to many other things. There are teams out there, I'm in the Earl Grey Team, captain of it, and doing a challenge that was issued in 2nd Calvary in SHINE. If you're curious, please drop by my profile and copy and paste the link the url. n.n It'd be appreciated if you guys did drop by and looked around.

Anyways, to the story... It really sucks, I'm sorry if I failed your expectations, but whatevers. I'm cool with this story and somewhat satisfied. I realized that in all my years of writing Ouran, I never really wrote a true TamaKyou story. Well, I think I did. I just forgot. -.-; Erm, anyways... just some stupid philosophy, don't think too hard and over analyze, it's lame, I know.

Disclaimer: Don't own, unbeta'd.

--

Grapes for the King— done for The Fruits Challenge on Shine

--

In the ancient times, when one eats grapes, it is often fed to him; clusters were to be held in the air only to have the nobles pick them off to relish the succulent fruit.

This boy was like such royalty. He had such enormous power behind that ignorant face of his, no one would even think that he was a Suoh. But…he was. The way he talks, the way how he upholds such values of justice, kindness, and grandeur—if it was even a value that is—he was true to his Host Club name, The King.

_He _was an Ohtori though.

_He_ was isolated, very much different from what hewas.

Like a dark king that lived in a haunted castle infested with crows and always shadowed by the clouds, that is what Ohtori Kyouya was. A _Shadow_ King.

Suoh Tamaki was the good king, the king that lived in a land of bountiful vegetation and happy peasants, ruling with a righteous and merciful hand. Kyouya envied him. Everything about him, he envied.

The way how Tamaki would smile so brightly even though there was not a merit for it; Kyouya only knew how to mask hidden intentions with a smile. The bright aura one feels when being around him was a complete contrast to the bone-chilling presence emitted by the Shadow King.

Now…back to the first mention of grapes…

It was strange.

Only those that live in a lavished lifestyle would be fed grapes. It was rare for the evil people to be seen eating grapes, they were either observed to cackle maniacally or drink wine—a demonized form of the innocent bunch grown in vineyards. Too much wine induces intoxication which leads to the blunder and fall of man. Wine was evil; Grapes were good.

Either way, Tamaki would be noble enough to be the one fed grapes, and Kyouya would be the one wicked enough to drink wine.

It was hardly any doubt to know that there were such severe differences between the two of them—

"Kyouya, want?"

Cool black eyes blinked. Kyouya stared on, this time seeing his friend staring back. Tamaki's head was still in that stupid position, his face tilted upwards, neck strained, and mouth open with the bunch of grapes nearly brushing his lips.

"You've been looking at them for a long time already, does Kyouya want some?" Tamaki asked. He lowered his hand and thrust the grapes out towards Kyouya. He swayed it, trying to bait Kyouya's unmoving eyes. "It's really good, you know! Very, very sweet! Haruhi bought me some when she went to the supermarket today to get coffee!"

"Did she?" Kyouya murmured. Tamaki's bright blue eyes sparkled as he patted the empty seat beside him. The Ohtori looked questionably at the spot a few feet away from where he sat. It seemed like Tamaki wanted him to come closer or something like that.

He shrugged; he had plenty of time to waste anyways, now that the club was over…

"Yes?" he sat next to Tamaki. The object at hand was pushed in front of his face. He said warningly, "Tamaki…"

"Here, eat it like this," he said enthusiastically, re-enacting the same position he had earlier.

"No."

"Please?

"No."

Tamaki fumed stubbornly before out breaking into a majestic ramble, "Kyouya, grapes eaten this way is like how kings eat it! If you don't eat it like this, how else will you savor its delicious taste? The way how the cluster is grown is to fit that exact purpose—!"

The blonde dropped his sentence with a slight sigh. He probably gave up trying to reason like that, Kyouya thought.

"Try it!" Kyouya's stare was steady. "Please?" Came the simper.

"Fine…" He had long abandoned the book on the couch and was now leaning over towards the blonde. His eyes lidded slightly in irritation. "But I'm not doing it again."

Tamaki smiled gleefully. Kyouya's teeth lightly bit into one, pulling it off from its branches. "Kyouya is always setting up boundaries and limitations."

Kyouya paused slightly, before pulling away. Slowly, he chewed.

"You're always so dead serious, it's stressful, you know? You should just sit down and relax," his friend continued on, this time with a slightly annoyed expression. "If don't let it all out, your head will just explode…" Tamaki was starting to get slightly desperate, Kyouya could tell. "Come on, Kyouya! _All_ the kings do it."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose at the coincidence of the mention of king.

"That's just stupid, what kind of king would eat grapes?" Kyouya backfired.

"All of them," Tamaki said fervently, his eyes shone and sparkled. "If there's a cluster of grapes held in front of someone, whether they're a good king or bad, noble or peasant—it's only natural that they eat it right?"

He grinned brightly; Kyouya only snorted.

"Well, if it's taken away before they can eat it, they won't."

The persistent shoving of the grapes in his face seemed to backfire his previous statement. Behind the mass of purple that Kyouya could see, he heard, "So, please do it again!"

Kyouya pushed it away with his hand. He stared hard at Tamaki, before grabbing the purple fruit with a finger and snapping it off its delicate branch. "No thanks, I said I was only doing it once."

"Fine," he sighed, before lifting the cluster above his head and engulfing several grapes with his mouth, one at a time. Tamaki said with a mouthful of grapes, "Ish not sho bad, ish it?"

Kyouya smiled warmly, his fingers rolling the small purple fruit. He threw it into his mouth before it popped under the pressure of his molars. The sweet juices trickled down to his tongue.

"No... Not really."

Perhaps…

Grapes are not only for the noble…

--

A/N: Yeah, that's it. It's lame, lol. If you're here to complain or say anything negative, I rather you don't. 8D

- AH YES, DROP ON BY TO SHINE. IT'D BE APPRECIATED.


End file.
